Pale Face
by arisa mae
Summary: Sai, seorang gadis yang ingin mendapatkan uang demi saudara kembarnya, Sasuke. namun apa yang dia dapatkan lebih dari hanya sekedar uang. Fem!sai and slight SasuFem!Naru. GaaSai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pale face

.

Seorang gadis berambut klimis dan pucat sedang menuntun sepedanya yang sengaja dirusak oleh siswa (atau siswi?) yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dia hanya menghela napas ketika melewati sebuah gang yang cukup mengerikan bagi seorang siswi sepertinya.

Disana terdapat kecoak, tikus dan berbagai makhluk 'mengerikan'. Namun bukan itu yang dia takuti, melainkan….

"Hey cewek manis…. Mau kemana nih?"

Itulah yang dia takutkan.

"Hey,,, jadi cewek kok sewot banget sih! Dasar sombong!"

Gadis itu tetap menuntun sepedanya. Berharap agar suara-suara itu segera menghilang seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin banyak.

Grep!

Sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya. dia hanya bisa berlari dengan meninggalkan sepedanya. Yang penting selamat lebih dulu. Urusan sepeda urusan nanti. Namun kuatnya cengkraman itu membuatnya tidak berkutik.

"Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkan sepedamu disini."

"Sini! biar kuajari cewek sombong ini!"

Dia tidak berdaya ketika tubuhnya dibawa secara paksa oleh gerombolan itu. dia menyesal tidak meminta bantuan Onii-chan nya untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Namun melihat Onii-chan yang sibuk di perpustakaan membuatnya ingin pergi sendiri.

"Niichan!"

Bruak!

Bugh!

Gadis itu hanya menutup mata dan setelah itu hanya sebuah pelukan yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Dia membuka mata dan mendapati seorang remaja seumuran dengannya yang memeluknya. Niichan-nya.

"Baka! Sudah kubilang jangan pulang sendiri. Lagian kenapa juga kamu melepas kacamatamu?"

"Hiks hiks. Gomenasai….."

Gadis itu hanya menangis. Kakaknya hanya memandang sekeliling dan mendapati sepedanya yang sudah rusak. Dia mengusap kepala Imouto-nya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Aku takut dimarahi Kaa-san," ucapnya seraya menangis sesenggukan. Kakaknya hanya menghela napas. Lalu dengan cekatan dia 'mendirikan' sepeda adiknya dan tersenyum.

"Kita bawa ke sana dulu yuk buat di benerin. Nanti pake uangku saja. Oke?" ucapnya. Adiknya hanya mengangguk. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"Arigatou! Onii-san!"

Kakaknya hanya terpaku melihat senyum itu. senyum palsu namun menggoda bagi setiap lelaki yang melihatnya. Namun dia sudah memperingatkan adik kembarnya yang satu ini untuk tidak memakai senyum itu. dia bahkan menyarankan adiknya ini untuk memakai kacamata. Yah, sekedar untuk 'menghilangkan' kecantikannya. Namun justru dia terlihat pintar dan sensual dengan kacamata itu.

"Ayo!" ucapnya seraya menuntun sepeda adiknya. Adiknya sendiri hanya menuntun sepeda kakaknya. Lalu dia menaikinya dan memedal-nya hingga sejajar dengan kakak kembarnya.

Dia memandangi kakak kembarnya. Selama ini entah kenapa dia ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu yang indah untuk kakaknya. Sesuatu yang berasal dari jerih payah dirinya sendiri. Namun semuanya seakan sia-sia melihat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Flashback on

"Sai, kemarilah!"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan duduk di depan ayahnya yang terkenal sadis. Dia hanya menunduk. Tidak mau menatap tatapan tajam dari ayahnya. Dia tahu kalau rahasianya terbongkar gara-gara teman sesama maid-nya.

"Tadi sore aku melihatmu memakai pakaian maid. Kau bekerja paruh waktu lagi?"

Sai hanya diam. Dia lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"Jawab! Apa kau bisu?!"

"Ha-hai…"

"Kita merupakan keluarga sederhana. Namun uang kita cukup untuk makan! jawablah dengan tegas! Jangan seperti orang yang tidak makan setahun!"

"HAI!"

"Kenapa kau bekerja paruh waktu? Apa uang kita kurang untuk membiayaimu?! Bekerja bak orang yang tidak punya uang."

"Teman-teman disana juga ada yang seperti kita. Mereka juga berkerja paruh waktu…"

"Oh ya… dan memamerkan kalau keluarga uchiha adalah keluarga yang miskin kepada yang lain?"

Dia hanya menunduk. Dadanya terasa sakit sejak tadi. Dia hanya menahan tangis. Namun tangis itu pecah juga. Dia berusaha untuk tidak memperdengarkan tangisnya. Namun air mata tetap meleleh dna jatuh di kedua pipinya yang pucat.

Aku sudah tidak kuat….

"Tou-san! sai tidak salah apa-apa. Dia ingin seperti anak yang lain."

Sai menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang menyela pembicaraan ayahnya. Dia duduk di samping Sai. namun Sai sudah mencapai batasnya. Tubuhnya 'terjatuh' ke bahu Sasuke.

Dan hanya kegelapan yang dia tahu setelah itu…..

Flashback off

Sai terkejut ketika Sasuke menyentuh pundaknya. Seketika Sai terjatuh dari sepeda. Membuat Sasuke tertawa dan membiarkan Sai untuk bangun sendiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Makanya! Kalau bersepeda jangan melamun. Mattaku, apa keahlianmu hanyalah melamun setiap saat? Hampir tiap hari kau melamun. Bahkan sebelum tidur pun kau juga melamun. Kalau pikiranmu kosong, bisa-bisa setan masuk ke dalam tubuhmu!" ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. Sai hanya merengut.

Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu hanya tersenyum lalu menjitak kepala Sai.

"Setidaknya bilang 'hai, Oniisan'," ucapnya seraya memperagakan senyum yang sering dipakai oleh Sai. sai malah tambah cemberut. Hingga akhirnya mereka telah sampai di tempat dimana sai akan meminta orang disana untuk memperbaiki sepedanya.

.

.

.

"Ne ne, Oniisan. Tadi bayar berapa buat sepedanya itu?" ucap Sai seraya menaiki sepedanya. Sasuke hanya menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang penting kamu tidak dibantai sama Tou-san. kalau Kaa-san sih masih bisa mengerti. Kalau Tou-san?"

Sai hanya terdiam. Dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa bekerja paruh waktu untuk menggantikan semua ini. namun tak ada satupun ide yang melintas di kepalanya. Hanya yang ada Sasuke kembali menepuk bahunya.

"Kyaaa…."

Bruagh!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ne ne Sai-chan! Kau tahu tidak anak kelas sebelas IPA satu yang namanya Gaara?"

Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kotak bento. Dia menoleh dan mendapati temannya yang bernama Naruko sedang sibuk melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang berebut brosur mengenai 'Pemilihan Putra Putri SMA Konoha'.

"Iya, aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?" ucapnya datar. meskipun dia terlihat kuper, tapi kebiasaannya untuk membuat berbagai macam proporsal kegiatan sekolah membuatnya dekat dengan para senpai. Termasuk yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu. meskipun begitu, mereka tidak terlalu dekat juga. Mungkin karena Gaara yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

Sai sendiri merupakan tipe yang suka membalas dendam. Dia akan meremehkan orang yang meremehkannya. Dia akan mengacuhkan orang yang mengacuhkannya. Dan begitulah seterusnya.

Dan mengenai perusakan sepedanya itu. sai sendiri sudah memberikan pelajaran yang sangat pantas.

"woah! Tak kusangka seorang Sai juga kenal Gaara-senpai."

"Kau ini membuat merasa semakin terpuruk saja."

"Hehehe… gomen. Kau tahu tidak? Sekarang Gaara-senpai jadi idola kaum hawa. Kau tidak punya chemistry dengannya ya?" ucap Naruko seraya duduk di depan sai yang sedang menghabiskan bento-nya. Sai menggeleng sambil mengunyah Tenpura-nya.

"HE? Padahal kalian terlihat serasi waktu kau mewawancarai-nya buat majalah sekolah," ucap Naruko.

"Dan ujung-ujungnya sepedaku rusak kemarin! Kalau kau mau ambil saja si Gaara-senpai itu. lalu bisar ku kasih tahu Oniisan," ucap Sai sewot. Tentu saja, siapa yang minta foto buat majalah? Siapa yang memilihnya untuk mewawancarai dirinya sendiri?

Jelas! Sabaku no Gaara.

"Bukan begitu. Sai-chan….. jangan bialng yang macem-macem ya sama Sasuke… please….."

Sai tetap melanjutkan makanannya. Sedangkan Naruko sudah nangis kejer.

.

.

.

Sai menaiki sepedanya dan berniat untuk pulang. Namun pikiran mengenai Sasuke yang membayarkan uangnya untuk memperbaiki sepedanya membuatnya membelokkan arah yang seharusnya dia tuju. Dia berniat untuk mencari pekerjaan yang jauh dari rumahnya. Itu berkaitan dengan keamanan juga.

Sepedanya berhenti ketika melihat sebuah papan di depan pagar yang cukup megah. Disana tertulis: 'DIBUTUHKAN PEKERJA PARUH WAKTU UNTUK MENJALANKAN KEGIATAN RUMAH TANGGA'

"Bilang saja butuh pembantu. Susah banget sih!" ucapnya seraya menaiki sepedanya lagi. Namun akhirnya dia mengarahkan sepedanya ke dalam rumah itu.

"ano…. Sumimasen…"

Sudah sejam Sai menunggu disini. dari pengamatannya, ada orang di rumah ini. Tapi kenapa dari tadi tidak dibuka juga pintunya?

Sai melepaskan kacamatanya. Lalu dia merapikan sedikit rambutnya. Kesan pertama haruslah baik. Pikirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar derap langkah dari arah dalam. Sai bersiap-siap dengan senyum mematikannya.

Dan muncullah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang lebih tua darinya. Sai membungkukkan badan lalu tersenyum. Wanita yang ada di depannya hanya diam tak berkutik.

"Saya melihat pengumuman di depan. Saya ingin mendaftar jadi pekerja paruh waktu."

"Oh silahkan masuk," ucap wanita itu. dia segera menunjuk ke arah sebuah sofa. Sai duduk di atasnya dan bagian sofa itu terasa memantul. Sai berniat untuk bermain-main namun bukan itu misi utamanya.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Uchiha Sai desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ucapnya.

"Oh! Kochira koso! Sabaku no Temari desu!"

Sabaku? Jangan-jangan…..

"Gaara-kun? Kankurou-kun? Kemarilah. Aku ingin memperkenalkan pelayang baru kita!" ucap wanita bernama Temari itu. sai sudah panas dingin mendengar kata Gaara. Dia menaikkan wajahnya dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya sedang sibuk menguap dan menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Rambut merah, jangan bilang kalau ini pose sesungguhnya dari seorang Gaara yang stoic nan keren itu.

Yang di pandang hanya menoleh sebentar. Lalu dia mengangguk ke arah Sai. sai tersenyum. Kankurou sudah duduk di sofa lebih dulu. Gaara berniat untuk ke dapur namun bayangan Sai berkelebat di kepalanya.

Dia kembali dan segera duduk di sofa sambil menatap intens ke arah Sai.

"HE? Kau ini bukannya…?"

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

Yah, satu fanfic dengan multichap. Risa minta review-nya donk. Tolong kasih review buat author yang newbie ini. sehingga risa tahu gimana respon dari para senpai.

Dan juga Risa pengen tahu apakah fanfic ini pantas untuk dilanjutin atau memang terlalu jelek buat dilanjutin. So, review please…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto Cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto sajalah….

Pale face chapter 2

.

"HE? Kau ini bukannya…?"

Sai sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk meladeni si Sabaku no Gaara ini. dengan senyumnya yang bikin meleleh, dia tersenyum sambil mengangguk dengan wajah innocent.

"Hai, aku Uchiha Sai. aku kouhai yang mewawancarai Senpai waktu itu," ucap sai seraya tersenyum.

"hm hm…. Kalian sudah kenal rupanya…." Komentar Temari. Gaara sudah berfirasat yang tidak-tidak. Sai tahu itu. banyak teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengidolakan Gaara sampai-sampai ingin tahu dimana rumah sang idola. Sedangkan dia? Baru melakukan dosa apa sampai dia harus ketemu orang yang ngeselin seantero jagat raya ini?

Namun semua demi Oniichan! Huft! Sabar-sabar….

"Terima aja Neesan. Kurasa dia baik kok!" ucap Kankurou dengan antusias. Temari mengangguk-angguk setuju. Gaara speechless dan jawsdrop mendengar pernyataan dari Temari. Sai sudah melamun. Dalam lamunannya, dia sedang loncat-loncat bahagia di atas ranjang.

"Oke, sekarang kau boleh pulang. Mulai kerjanya besok sepulang sekolah. Kau satu sekolah dengan Gaara kan?" Tanya Temari.

"Hai," ucap Sai yang sebelumnya tersenyum. Gaara was-was.

"Kenapa tidak pulang bareng Gaara aja? Kan bisa langsung kesini," ucap Temari.

Tuh kan?

"buat apa aku harus menjemput sang pembantu? Yang ada pembantu jemput majikan," ucap Gaara. Sai segera menyela. Dia tidak ingin dikira mengemis di depan manusia tercuek sedunia ini. gini-gini dia masih punya harga diri.

"Ano….lebih baik saya pulang ke rumah dulu terus saya ganti baju lalu kesini lagi. Soalnya setiap hari saya terbiasa naik sepeda. Kalau dijemput saya khawatir kalau sepeda saya…"

"Oke, kesepakatan sudah ditentukan. Ayolah… kau ini… umur kita tidak terpaut jauh kok. Jadi santai saja. Aku juga tidak suka hal yang terlalu formal," ucap Temari.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," ucap Sai seraya membungkuk. Temari segera mencegahnya.

"Ie ie…."

Gaara tidak berkomentar apapun setelah itu. dia hanya memikirkan kejadian beberapa minggu lalu saat dirinya tiba-tiba dimintai wawancara dari redaksi majalah sekolah.

Flashback on

"Ano ne, Gaara-kun. Aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai tokoh di majalah sekolah. Bisa tidak kalau kami mengadakan wawancara denganmu?" ucap seorang gadis yang merupakan siswi dari kelas sebelas IPA 2 yang bernama Ino. Gaara yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan soal segera menoleh dan mengangguk.

Namun tatapannya teralihkan oleh seorang gadis yang berdiri di luar kelasnya. Tepatnya di dekat pintu masuk kelasnya. Di lehernya terdapat tali yang melingkar dan terhubung ke sebuah kamera. Gaara rasa dia adalah seksi dokumentasi.

"Kenapa dia tidak diajak masuk?" Tanya Gaara. Ino yang saat itu sedang membuka-buka catatan pertanyaannya segera menoleh ke arah gadis pucat itu. lalu dia memanggilnya sambil melambai-lambai.

"Sai, ayo kesini. Tidak usah malu dong!" ucap Ino. Gaara hanya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Memperhatikan langkah gadis bernama Sai itu. wajahnya memang terkesan culun dengan kacamata itu. namun dia cukup tergoda melihat bibir Sai yang seperti itu.

'Hush! Lupakan!' ucap Gaara dalam hati.

Sai menoleh kesana kemari. Agak was-was dengan keberadaan Lee. Tentu saja, terakhir bertemu dia harus berlari dari kejaran Lee yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai pacar. Setelah clingak-clinguk dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahaya (?), akhirnya dia masuk dan duduk di samping Gaara.

"Nah, begitu dong! Meskipun Gaara-kun terlihat seperti monster, dia tidak akan memakan Sai-chan kok," ucap Ino dengan senyumnya. Sai mengangguk tanpa senyum.

"Kau jangan menyebarkan fit-"

"Gaara-kun, ingat ini baik-baik! Meskipun Sai terlihat enak di matamu, jangan sekali-kali menyentuhnya!"

Gaara hanya menghela napas…

Ino masih sibuk dengan catatannya hingga dia tiba-tiba bangkit dan menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Kami-sama! Catatan buat wawancara ternyata bukan yang ini! mati aku! sebentar ya, aku mau ke kelas sebelah dulu," ucap Ino seraya melesat menuju ke kelasnya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kelas,dia menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Awas kau!" ucapnya seraya mengepalkan tinju ke arah Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangguk tak rela.

"Senpai! Chotto matte kudas-"

"Sai! jaga Gaara biar enggak kabur," ucap Ino. Sai hanya memasang wajah kusut sambil kembali duduk.

'Waktu istirahat tinggal lima menit'

Muncullah gerombolan siswa yang baru saja dari kantin. Sai tahu itu karena mereka baru saja membicarakan berbagai macam makanan kantin. Mendengar hal itu, Sai merasa lapar. Apalagi dia belum makan siang dari tadi. Ino segera menarik tangannya ketika Kurenai-sensei keluar dari kelasnya.

Sai hanya menunduk. Berdoa agar lambungnya tidak bermasalah lagi gara-gara melewatkan jam makan siang. 'Kau boleh bersenang-senang ketika pulang nanti, tapi untuk sekarang kumohon jangan ngamuk dulu!' ucap Sai dalam hati pada perutnya.

"Halo Sai-chan! Wah, sebuah keajaiban kalau kau ada disini!" ucap seorang siswa yang sekelas dengan Gaara. Rock Lee. Sai sudah panas dingin karena lambungnya, sekarang harus ada Lee disini. lee berjalan mendekati Sai. namun tiba-tiba Ino menyenggolnya.

"hosh-hosh! Gaara-kun.. aku datang. Ini aku sudah bawa pertanyaannya," ucap Ino seraya melambai ke arah mereka berdua. Sai akhirnya menghela napas lega. Dan sekarang tugasnya tinggal jepret-jepret aja deh.

Gaara hanya memandang ke arah Sai. seorang kouhai kuper yang cocok buat di akali. Evil smirk muncul selama beberapa detik sebelum menghilang ketika Ino menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau anak jurnalis ya? Bagaimana kalau kau yang mewawancaraiku saja?" ucap Gaara dengan nada yang nge-boss.

'Dia pasti tidak akan berkutik. Dan aku yakin dia adalah makhluk yang takut kamera.'

Tanpa pikir panjang sai segera mengambil posisi Ino. Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah untuk wawancara. Lagipula, dia sendiri adalah bagian peliput di majalah sekolah.

"Gomen ne, Lee-senpai. Sai mau wawancara sama Gaara-senpai dulu," ucap Sai dengan lembut. Lee segera memasang pose lebay.

"Oh… suaranya… lembut bak matras yang sering dipakai buat latihan kungfu di dalam ruang peralatan olah raga…" ucap Lee. Sai hanya menahan agar empat siku-siku tidak muncul di jidatnya.

'Yang ada licin Senpai,' ucap Sai dalam hati. dia segera meletakkan kameranya dan duduk di depan Gaara.

"Nah, nama lengkap Senpai Saabaku no Gara kan?" Tanya Sai untuk permulaan wawancara.

Gaara sendiri merasa risih jika berhadapan dengan wanita yang sok cari perhatian seperti Sai. padahal Sai hanya berniat untuk memastikan saja.

"Dasar kuper," komentar Gaara.

'Dasar sok terkenal! Dia pikir dia udah terkenal seantero jagat apa? Mungkin kalau dia maen ke sekolah lain pasti dapet respon yang sama berupa: 'Itu anak SMA Konoha ya?' bukan : ' Itu yang jadi putra SMA Konoha kan?'' ucap sai dalam hati.

. "Oh ya Ino, kau apa butuh foto buat ilustrasi?"

Ino mengangguk. Dan dengan seenaknya Gaara menunjuk-nunjuk Sai yang sudah panas sejak tadi melihat tingkahnya. "Bagaimana kalau foto saat wawancara ini saja?"

Sai hanya pasrah…..

"Tempat tanggal lahir?"ucap Sai dengan dinginnya.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Gomen, saya bukan anggota dari Gaara fanclub. Lagipula waktu ada poling sms buat voting pemenang, aku memilih netral," ucap Sai.

"Bravo! Itulah yang namanya jiwa muda!" ucap Lee yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Sai dan Gaara *lupakan*.

Wawancara berlangsung alot. Antara Gaara yang agak tidak rela kalau informasi mengenai dirinya yang tersebar luas dan Sai yang mampu memutar dan mempermainkan kata-kata. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara jepretan dari arah samping. Ternyata Ino yang sedang memegang kamera. Sai hanya blushing namun Gaara hanya diam saja.

Sesampainya di kelas Ino…..

"Arigatou ne Sai-chan! Berkat kamu aku bisa bikin artikel dengan tenang tanpa bingung kalau kehabisan bahan!" ucap Ino dengan senang sambil memeluk Sai. sai hanya tersenyum.

"Tadi kenapa senpai kok motret aku sama Gaara?"

"Kan buat gambar ilustrasi…."

"Ano… senpai…"

"Puah! Gambarnya bagus… aku pake yang ini aja!" ucap Ino seraya melihat ke layar kamera. Disana terlihat Gaara dan Sai yang sedang bertatap muka. Sai hanya bisa mengangguk karena perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

"K-kalau begitu saya permisi ne. sudah mau masuk," ucap sai. ino mengangguk. Sai berjalan pelan hingga akhirnya dia melewati kelasnya dan menuju ke UKS.

"Uwa… sakit…."keluh Sai di depan Shizune,sang petugas UKS. Sai segera mengambil spot di tempat tidur paling pojok dekat dinding. Yah, demi privasi. Dia hanya takut wajah ancurnya ketika tidur terekspos. Shizune segera menghampirinya dan memeriksa Sai.

"Maag lagi ne?" tanyanya seraya menaruh kacamata Sai di meja dekat tempat tidur. sai hanya mengangguk lemah. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sai tertidur dengan posisi miring ke arah tembok sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Shizune hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Sai dengan posisi seperti itu.

Dia segera melangkah keluar hingga dia menemukan Kiba yang dibopong oleh teman sekelasnya, Gaara. Shizune segera menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur. Gaara segera membantu Kiba untuk berbaring disana. Tepat di samping Sai yang udah molor.

"Kau yakin ingin sendirian?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya, aku Cuma lemas saja. Pssstt… nanti kan aku bakalan dapet makanan gratis terus bisa melewati jam-nya Ebisu-sensei. Jadi rahasiakan ne?" ucap Kiba. Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Kiba menoleh sekeliling, Shizune masih sibuk di ruangan yang khusus untuk menyimpan obat-obatan. Dia memiringkan badannya hingga menghadap tembok. Dan dia melihat…

"Uwa… ada mayat!"

Sai yang saat itu sedang berbaring dan hampir menuju ke alam mimpi harus terbangun hanya karena suara dari ranjang di sebelahnya. dia memiringkan badannya menghadap ke asal suara. Dengan senyum (dia lupa janjinya dengan Oniichan-nya) dia meminta maaf.

"Gomen ne Senpai, saya bukan mayat…."

"Wah…"

Sai tidak mengerti kenapa Kiba tiba-tiba berkilau-kilau begitu. Namun dia menyadari apa yang baru dia lakukan. Dia baru saja tersenyum dan dia menanggalkan kacamatanya di atas meja. Tiba-tiba shizune datang dan menjitak kepala Kiba.

"dia bukan mayat. Memang cara tidur Sai yang seperti itu," ucap Shizune. Dia segera menghampiri Sai yang mash berbaring.

"Masih sakit?"

"H-hai…."

"Bagaimana kalau makan dulu? Aku akan ke kantin dan kau akan tunggu disini dulu ya?"

"Hai. Arigatou."

"Ya, setelah itu minum obat ne?"

Percakapan itu segera terhenti ketika Kiba memanggil-manggil Shizune.

"Shizune-san…. aku lemas….."

"Terus?" ucap shizune dengan juteknya. Sejak kelas satu, Kiba sering kesini hanya untuk makanan gratis…

"Ya… aku mau yang kaya Sai…"

"Oke. Kali ini aku bisa berbaik hati," ucap shizune setelah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Pulang sekolah….

Gaara hanya tidak mengerti, setelah 'pulang' dari UKS, tiba-tiba saja wajah dan mata Kiba bersinar-sinar bak ketemu bidadari. Tapi siapakah bidadari itu? apa itu wujud dari buntelan yang berada di samping ranjang Kiba tadi?

"Kenapa kau bersinar-sinar begitu?" Tanya Gaara. Kiba menoleh.

"Kau tahu anak kelas sepuluh tiga yang namanya Sai?" ucap Kiba dengan wajah yang lebih bersinar-sinar lagi.

'Ternyata dia anak sepuluh tiga toh? Apa mungkin Kiba berbinar-binar karena dia? Nambah satu deh orang yang seperti Lee di kelasku. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan si kuper itu?' ucap Gaara dalam hati.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Gaara. Kiba segera berjalan mendahuluinya dan langsung berdiri di depan Gaara. Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia….. indah…." Ucap Kiba seraya bertingkah lebay. Gaara hanya menghela napas.

'Indah gundhulmu! Sejak kapan si culun begitu dibilang indah? Kau benar-benar sudah ketularan Lee, Kiba.' Ucap Gaara dalam hati karena bagaimanapun juga, kiba adalah temannya semasa kecil. Dia tidak ingin merusak 'momen bahagia' sang sahabat.

Flashback off

Gaara memperhatikan Sai dari bawah hingga ke atas. Namun pandangannya terhenti ketika dia melihat wajah Sai tanpa kacamata dan tersenyum lagi. Gaara rasa perkataan Kiba memang benar adanya. Sai memang cantik….

Apalagi kulitnya yang pucat itu. memang dia terlihat aneh. Namun bagi Gaara kulit itu bak susu full cream yang manis. Membuatnya berkhayal kalau kulit sai itu adalah permen susu yang manis nan kenyal.

Tunggu dulu…

Sejak kapan dia berpikiran macam Jiraiya-sensei (wali kelasnya sekaligus 'guru' dari Kakashi-sensei) yang hentai itu?

Sai sendiri merasa tak enak diperhatikan oleh Gaara. dia merasa bak seekor bayi anjing laut yang siap diterkam oleh beruang putih ganas yang merupakan perwujudan dari senpai-nya yang bernama Gaara. dari pada begini terus mendingan kabur dah….

"Ano… saya mau pulang dulu. Besok sepulang sekolah saya akan datang kemari…." Ucap Sai seraya membungkuk di depan ketika Sabaku itu. Temari mengantarnya hingga ke depan pintu. Sai segera menggenjot sepedanya dan memedalnya sekuat tenaga.

Namun perasaan senang itu segera terhapus ketika dia melihat Oniichan-nya yang bernama Sasuke menunggu di pinggir jalan sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

.

To be continued

.

Kya…. Makasih buat para Senpai yang mau meluangkan waktu buat baca fanfic Risa ini. pertama publish chapter satu udah dapet review… senengnya…..

See you next chap….. *lambai-lambai sambil naik burung lukisannya sai*.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Pale Face chapter 3

.

Sai agak terkejut sekaligus takut ketika melihat Sasuke yang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya datar namun itulah yang paling ditakutkan oleh Sai. Dia berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke yang memasang wajah bosan.

"Habis ngapain kamu ke rumah itu? oh ya, tadi kulihat ada tempelan yang menunjukkan kalau orang di rumah itu butuh pekerja paruh waktu. Jangan bilang kalau kau mau kerja disana!" ucap Sasuke agak marah (dalam pandangan Sai). Sai hanya menunduk. Habislah sudah….

"Ak-akku memang mau kerja disana besok. Tolonglah Oniichan, aku mau kerja disana…."

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau itu tidak boleh bekerja. Kau tahu sendiri kan keadaan tubuhmu itu! lagipula, apa kau berniat membolos bimbingan belajar?! Ha?!" ucap Sasuke seraya menaikkan suaranya. Sai hanya menunduk. Sasuke benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya ketika marah.

"Tou-san sudah melarang dan waktu itu aku pikir kau mau mengerti dan patuh karena saat itu adalah saat pertama kau melakukan kerja part time. Jadi kau tidak tahu mengenai keadaanmu! Tak kusangka kau begitu keras kepala sampai melupakan saranku!"

"Oniichan…"

"Jangan panggil aku Oniichan. Seorang adik harus mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya!" ucap Sasuke seraya menaiki sepedanya meninggalkan Sai sendirian. Sai terus memanggil-manggil Sasuke namun Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya.

Akhirnya dia terduduk sendiri di bangku di pinggir jalan. Menangis hingga puas karena tak ada orang disana. Hingga sebuah tangan menyodorkan selembar tisu ke arahnya.

Dia mendongak dengan mata yang masih memancarkan air mata. Seorang cowok dengan pakaian santai berambut merah yang merupakan calon majikannya memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Pa-pake ini!" ucap cowok itu seraya menyodorkan selembar tisu ke arah Sai. Jujur, ini baru pertama kalinya dia berhadapan dengan cewek yang menangis. Terakhir kali dia melakukannya pada Hanabi yang merupakan tetangganya, ujung-ujungnya gadis cilik itu malah menangis tak karuan.

Sai sendiri hanya menggerutu. Kenapa juga yang datang malah beruang kutub ini? kalau dipikir-pikir, kasar banget. Tiba-tiba nyodorin tisu lalu menatapnya intens. Tidak tahu apa kalau cewek menangis itu paling enggak suka dilihatin kalau sedang menangis.

Gaara sendiri merasa ikut prihatin. Melihat adegan seorang kekasih yang kelihatannya memutuskan pacarnya dan meninggalkannya sendirian disini saat dia disuruh membuang sampah oleh Temari membuatnya cukup ikut merasa sedih. Apalagi Sai yang notabene-nya cukup cantik. Cowok itu juga cukup tampan.

Apa mungkin gara-gara Sai yang memang berpenampilan lain ketika ke sekolah?

Ah…. Kepo amat!

Yang jelas, sekarang ada tugas baru yang menantinya. Menenangkan Sai yang dari tadi terus menangis. Sai menggunakan tisu itu untuk mengelap air mata yang menuruni pipinya. Tanpa tahu kalau itu tisu sebenarnya digunakan oleh Gaara untuk menutupi hidungnya sewaktu membuang sampah.

"Sudahlah, yang lain masih banyak kok. Bukan Cuma dia saja cowok di dunia ini. Kau seharusnya berjuang untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada dia. Bukan nangis kejer begini!" ucap Gaara dengan sok semangat. Sebenarnya itu untuk membuat sai semangat. Namun dalam pandangan Sai, itu mirip dengan bentakan dan suruhan.

Loading…

"Maksud Senpai gimana sih?" ucap Sai watados.

"Ya… maksudku…. Gini lho. Kau kan habis bertengkar dengan pacarmu yang rambut pantat ayam itu. Ya…" Gaara bingung menjelaskan. Sai hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ano ne…. dia bukan pacarku. Dia kakakku….."

Seketika suara gunung meletus menghampiri pikiran Gaara. Ditambah suara sambaran petir dia akhirnya hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Demi dewa Jashin! Bagaimana bisa dia salah terka begini?

Dia sering menjadi panitia kegiatan bersama manusia pantat ayam itu. Namun dia tidak pernah tahu namanya. Padahal, kata rumor yang beredar, dia termasuk cowok popular di sekolah.

Nah, menilik dari kegiatan wawancara dengan Sai dulu, siapa yang kuper?

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Masak Senpai gak kenal? Bukannya dia dulu pernah ikut final putra-putri SMA Konoha?" ucap Sai. Harga diri Gaara langsung melorot.

"Sai…"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat sang Uchiha Sasuke sedang memegangi setir sepedanya lalu menyandarkannya di tiang listrik. Dia menghampiri Sai dan duduk di samping kanannya (Gaara berada di samping kiri Sai).

"Ayo pulang, sudah hampir sore. Nanti dicari Kaa-san," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut, berbeda dengan yang tadi. Sai hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lega melihat kakaknya yang sudah lebih 'tenang'. Dia tersenyum ke arah Gaara lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Gaara hanya terdiam. Senyum itu….

Sai segera menaiki sepedanya dan segera menyusul Sasuke. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Sasuke bisa balik lagi? Pasti ada yang salah.

Plok!

"Kya…."

Bruagh!

Untuk kebeberapa kalinya, Sasuke menepuk bahu Sai hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari sepeda. Sasuke tertawa puas. Namun tawa itu terhenti ketika Sai meringis kesakitan. Dia segera menghampirinya dan mengetahui kalau sebuah luka terlihat di lutut kanannya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah handsaplast dari arah kantongnya. Dengan sabar dia menaruhnya di atas luka di lutut Sai. sambil terus meniup-niup lukanya.

"Gomen ne, kupikir reaksimu akan berbeda ketika aku memarahimu. Namun ujung-ujungnya aku mirip dengan Tou-san," ucap Sasuke. Sai hanya mengangguk.

"Kau yakin akan mengikuti kerja part time?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula pekerjaannya mudah kok. Cuma melakukan perkerjaan rumah tangga di rumah itu. aku tidak perlu bolak balik ataupun berlari-lari menghampiri konsumen seperti yang dulu-dulu," ucap Sai seraya memberdirikan sepedanya.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku percaya. Tapi bagaimana dengan bimbingan belajarmu? Bukankah mulai besok kau harus masuk tiap pulang sekolah?" ucap Sasuke. Sai segera mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari tasnya. Membuat Sasuke berkesimpulan yang lain.

"Kau keluar dan meminta uangnya kembali?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hai. Yang aku tahu, disana Cuma menyampaikan materi lebih awal dari sekolah biasa. Aku tahu itu karena salah satu temanku ada yang kesana. Lagipula, bentar lagi kan liburan. Aku tidak mau belajar sedangkan yang lain seneng-seneng," ucap Sai seraya memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam tas-nya lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Dan kau lebih senang berkerja daripada belajar dan bersenang-senang…."

"Tou-san katanya mau ke luar kota untuk beberapa waktu."

"Oh, jangan-jangan karena bentar lagi mau liburan dan uang sakumu berkurang, kau berniat kerja part time untuk membeli itu ya?" ucap Sasuke. Sai yang mengetahui maksudnya hanya blushing seketika. Membuat Sasuke senang bisa mengerjai adiknya.

"Itu? itu apanya?"

"Halah…. Kau mau beli pembalut kan? Iya kan?" ucap Sasuke seraya membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Sai. Sai tambah blushing karena malu.

"Kau Cuma malu mau bilang ke Kaa-san maupun aku. Apalagi tou-sa tuh! Khukhukhu…."

"Ya enggak lah! stok-ku kan masih banyak! Ngapain aku beli itu segala! Lagian,bagaimana bisa Oniichan mikir-mikir yang begituan? Aku mau kerja part time itu buat ngewujudin keinginan terbesarku," ucap Sai seraya memandang ke arah langit.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau bikin kue tart coklat lagi!" ucap Sasuke. Sai menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Membuat Sasuke membayangkan masa-masa ketika dirinya harus menjadi sukarelawan dalam mencicipi kue tart karya Sai.

Pada awalnya dia suka karena rasanya yang memang pas. Namun siapa yang kuat menghabiskan kue sebanyak kue yang sering digunakan saat acara ulang tahun begitu? Meskipun tidak terlalu manis, tapi cream-nya yang membuatnya susah dimakan.

"Enggak! Aku mau bikin tart yang ada susu full cream-nya. Atau black forest mungkin? Wah…. Aku pengen bikin!" ucap Sai. Sasuke hanya menepuk dahinya mendengar kata-kata Imouto-nya ini.

"Dasar otaku!" ucapnya seraya memedal sepedanya lebih kuat lagi mengingat jalanan yang mulai menanjak.

"Dan aku akan memberikan Oniichan hadiah….." bisik Sai seraya menyusul kakaknya. Senyum selalu muncul dalam perjalanan mereka pulang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sai hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penjelasan mengenai virus. Naruko yang berada di sampingnya hanya menulis apa yang dikatakan oleh guru Biologi, Kabuto-sensei. Dia menoleh ke arah Sai yang menggut-manggut tiap saat. Dia melirik ke arah buku catatannya. Yang ada hanya bagian pinggiran buku itu yang digambari oleh Sai berupa pigura dari sulur-sulur bunga.

Cukup bagus, tapi tidak pada tempatnya (=.=). Menggambar 'seni' di atas buku catatan biologi.

Naruko menghela napas. Inilah jadinya kalau sai sedang tidak mood belajar. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Sai sedang tidak mood. Justru wajahnya bersinar-sinar begitu…

Pasti ada sesuatu nih!

Seorang siswi yang berada di depan mereka berdua hanya mendecak meremehkan melihat Sai yang menggambari buku catatannya sendiri. Naruko mulai terbakar. Karena dia tidak rela jika Sai juga dihina seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Ck ck ck… buku kok digambari seperti itu. Seharusnya seorang cewek itu menjaga kebersihan," ucap cewek bernama Karin itu. Naruko hanya mendengus kesal. Karin memang selalu mengganggu mereka berdua. Terakhir kali Karin berusaha untuk menjadi pacar Sasuke agar bisa menyiksa Sai.

"Memang kau siapaku? Memberi perintah bak ibuku saja. Apa kau sirik denganku? Sirik itu tanda tak mampu," ucap Sai sambil setengah menyerigai. Sai kalau sedang menyerigai benar-benar mirip Sasuke, pikir Naruko.

"Hhh! Kau ini!" ucap Karin seraya memberikan death-glare-nya pada Sai. Sai sendiri hanya tenang-tenang saja tuh.

"Marah tandanya merasa," ucap Sai singkat. Naruko sudah menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan untuk menahan tawa. Lidah Sai memang sudah tajam dan terasah sejak dulu.

"Lihat saja nanti!" ucap Karin.

"Apanya yang harus dilihat? Hm? 'Nanti' bukanlah kata benda ataupun nama orang. Jadi bagaimana caranya aku melihat 'nanti'?"

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesali perbuatanmu. Uchiha Sai!"

"Masalahnya aku tidak Tanya," ucap Sai singkat. Pelajaran telah berakhir dan bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Saatnya untuk berkerja.

Sai hanya memperhatikan kepergian Karin. Setelah siswi itu meninggalkan kelas, Sai segera memasukkan buku-bukunya. Dia melihat ke arah Naruko.

"Buku bio-mu kupinjam ya," ucap Sai. Naruko hanya mengangguk setuju. Beberapa detik kemudian Sai melesat hingga hampir bertabrakan dengan Sasuke. Untung saja mereka saling mengerem satu sama lain. Jika tidak?

"Oniichan, aku mau ganti baju dulu. oh ya, katanya Naruko tadi dia enggak punya barengan pulang. Tadi pagi dia dianter terus dijemput dua jam lagi dari sekarang," ucap Sai seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Naruko yang blushing. Sai menatapnya sebentar lalu mengerling ke arah Naruko.

"Oh begitu… hm… hm…. Oh ya, kau mulai kerja dari hari ini ya?" Tanya Sasuke. Sai mengangguk antusias.

"Oke. Berhati-hatilah. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku," ucap Sasuke. Sai hanya tersenyum lalu berlari keluar kelas. Dia segera berlari ke arah tempat ganti baju perempuan.

Dengan cepat dia mengayuh sepedanya hingga sampai ke rumah Gaara. Dia menekan bel hingga muncullah seorang wanita bernama Temari yang memakai pakaian formal.

"Hari ini dan seterusnya aku mengajar di sebuah bimbingan belajar. Kankurou sudah kembali di kos-kosan dekat tempat kuliahnya. Jadi yang ada hanya ayahku dan Gaara. Tapi Gaara belum pulang. Dan mengenai ayahku…. Dia terkena stroke…."

Sai mengangguk tanda mengerti. Pekerjaan ini pernah dia lakukan ketika dia menjadi relawan di panti jompo dulu. jadi tidak masalah baginya. Daripada satu tempat bareng beruang kutub merah itu. Temari mengambil selembar kertas dan memberikannya pada Sai. sai melihatnya sejenak dan mengangguk.

"Hai. Saya mengerti sekarang," ucap Sai. Temari segera bergegas menuju ke tempat kerjanya. Sai segera masuk ke dalam rumah sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Sumimasen…" ucapnya dengan perlahan. Dia melihat daftar apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Yosh! Aku pasti bisa!"

.

.

.

"Hey Gaara, ngapain kamu kok buru-buru banget? Kayak dikejar wartawan aja!" komentar Kiba pada Gaara yang memasukkan buku-bukunya dengan terburu-buru.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Gaara seraya berlari menuju ke tempat parkir. Kiba hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah polah sang sahabat. Akhirnya dia segera bergegas menuju ke lapangan basket mengingat sekarang jadwalnya latihan.

Gaara menaiki motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mengingat pernyataan teman sekelas Sai yang menyatakan kalau siswi itu sudah pulang.

Ketika masuk ke halaman rumah….

"Bagaimana Jisan? Menyenangkan bukan berada di luar untuk sementara waktu?"

Dia hanya bisa terbelalak melihat ayahnya yang bernama Baki itu berada di kursi roda di halaman rumah yang cukup teduh. Namun pandangannya makin membelalak melihat siapa yang mendorong kursi roda itu. siswi yang dicarinya, Sai.

Mereka terlihat akrab. Untuk sesaat, Gaara bisa melihat tatapan sai yang begitu teduh dan lembut pada Otou-san-nya. Membuatnya cukup 'terharu'. Anak jaman sekarang apalagi yang seumuran Sai belum tentu bisa seperti itu.

"Ada apa Jisan?" ucap Sai dengan lembut. Lalu Sai menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Baki lewat gerakan matanya. Dia terkejut ketika mendapati Gaara yang 'freezing' sambil memegangi setir motornya.

"Gaara-senpai?" ucap Sai. "Oh iya, masakannya buat makan siang sudah saya siapkan di meja makan. Makanannya sudah saya tutup dengan tudung saji," ucap Sai seraya tersenyum. Baki menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas namun Sai dan Gaara tahu maksudnya.

"Saya dan Gaara-senpai satu sekolah. Dia kelas sebelas dan saya kelas sepuluh," ucap Sai. Lalu dia mendorong kursi roda itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Gaara segera memasukkan motornya ke dalam mobil.

Sai segera membantu Baki untuk berbaring di ranjang. Setelah itu dia mengambil baju-baju kotor dan menaruhnya ke dalam bak yang cukup besar. Dia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Gaara segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Khawatir jika Sai yang tiba-tiba masuk, akhirnya dia mengunci kamarnya hingga dua kali putaran. Dia segera mengganti bajunya dengan cepat namun ketika dia melepaskan kemeja seragamnya, sebuah ketukan terdengar.

Dengan telanjang dada, dia melongok di antara pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat Sai yang saat itu ingin 'meminta' baju kotor agak blushing.

"Gaara-senpai, saya ingin mengambil baju kotor," ucap Sai dengan menunduk. Gaara masuk sebentar ke dalam kamar dan kembali dengan tumpukan baju kotor. Setelah itu Sai segera bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi.

Gaara berjalan menuju ke ruang makan yang dipenuhi oleh bau makanan yang cukup menggoda selera. Dia berniat untuk duduk ketika mendengar suara aneh dari arah kamar mandi.

Srek! Srek! Srek!

Seperti suara orang yang sedang menyikat baju…

Gaara hanya menghela napas. Cewek ini….

Dia berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang terbuka sepenuhnya. Memperlihatkan Sai yang sedang menyikat baju dekat bak mandi. Tubuhnya yang sedang berjongkok tertutup separuh oleh sebuah bak yang besar. Rambutnya yang panjang ditekuk lalu dijepit dengan jepitan yang cukup besar.

Sudah mirip pembantu…..

"Sai…."

"Oh, ada apa Senpai?" Tanya sai seraya menghentikan kegiatan menyikat bajunya. Gaara menunjuk ke arah mesin cuci yang berdiri dekat kamar mandi. Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Saya tidak bisa memakai mesin cuci…." Ucap Sai watados. Membuat Gaara menghela napas kesal dan melambai ke arah Sai. membuat Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ayo sini! Kuajari pakai mesin cuci!" ucap Gaara. Sai tersenyum senang dan berdiri. Dan Gaara hanya bisa ber-'ha' ria melihat Sai yang memakai kaos T-shirt ketat dan celana hot-pants. Ketika berdiri, pusarnya yang terlihat masuk ke dalam terlihat di atas perutnya yang begitu datar. Membuat Gaara hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Apa-apaan kau pakai baju yang begituan?"

"Kan aku cuci baju. Kalau pakai celana sama baju lengan panjang kan malah basah semua," ucap Sai watados. Gaara hanya menghela napas. Dia cukup beruntung karena mengajarkan cara memakai mesin cuci pada Sai. kalau tidak, mungkin saja….

Hush!

"Kenapa Senpai diem aja?"

"Oh iya! perhatikan baik-baik ya…"

.

.

.

Setelah mengerti dengan benar, Sai mengangguk pada Gaara yang sudah berbusa mulutnya karena kebanyakan menerangkan. Akhirnya Sai berlari ke arah kamar mandi lagi dan mulai menyikat baju lagi. Gaara menjadi tambah bingung…

"Ini tinggal bilas aja dan menjemur. Besok baru aku pakai mesin cuci. Kan nanggung," ucap Sai seraya tersenyum. Dan senyum itu membuat Gaara hanya bisa mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

Kya…. Makasih lagi buat review di chapter dua kemarin. Gomen enggak bisa update kilat soalnya modem yang sering ditebengi Risa yang punya lagi mudik. Jadi ya begini deh -_-!.

Oh ya,ini balasan review yang chapter 2:

Karisma dan Puchan: Ini udah lanjut kok…

M : Sasuke memang enggak satu kelas sama Sai….

Yang lain udah lewat Pm….

Ja ne…..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pale Face chap 4

X

X

X

Seorang remaja berambut raven sedang menuntun sepedanya ketika Mikoto menghampirinya. Remaja itu hanya bisa berharap kalau ibunya itu tidak marah-marah akibat keputusan Imouto-nya yang sembrono dan menangnya sendiri.

"Sasuke, dimana Sai?" tanya Mikoto. Sasuke clingak-clinguk di sekitarnya dan menghela napas. Mikoto segera tahu apa yang berada di pikiran anak kedua-nya ini.

"Tou-san sedang pergi urusan bisnis. Jadi, apa yang telah kelian berdua lakukan kali ini?" tanya Mikoto sambil berkacak pinggang. Sasuke hanya pasrah.

"Sai ikut kerja part time lagi. Dia keluar dari lembaga bimbingan belajar dan mengikuti kerja part time sebagai pembantu di rumah Senpai-nya," ucap Sasuke. Mikoto hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

"Kau tahu kan Sasuke, kalau Sai…"

"Hai, wakata. Tapi setidaknya biarlah dia berkerja dulu Kaa-san. Saya tahu kalau Sai memang harus menerima keadaan itu. Namun setidaknya pikirkanlah perasaan Sai, Kaa-san. Dia juga ingin seperti yang lain…." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kaa-san hanya khawatir…. Dia adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan disini. kaa-san hanya khawatir….."

"Tenanglah Kaa-san. Sai sudah dewasa, dia sudah bisa berpikir mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Saya tahu dia yang paling mengerti keadaan tubuhnya. Jadi saya percaya padanya…."

"Iya, mungkin sudah saatnya aku mempercayai kalian…." Ucap Mikoto seraya mencium dahi Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengelak. Namun itu hanya membuat Mikoto semakin gemas.

"Kau ini masih jaga gengsi seperti ayahmu saja! Padahal waktu kau dan Sai masih kelas satu SD, kalian sering bilang Kaa-chan Kaa-chan dan Kaa-chan…. Kawaiiiii ne…." ucap Mikoto sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah SMA Kaa-san… kalau sekarang aku begituan jadi terlihat memalukan…" ucap Sasuke seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mikoto.

"Kau kan masih kelas satu… masih berbau anak SMP…."

"Aku sudah ganti parfum…"

Mikoto hanya tergelak mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Dalam ingatannya terbayang masa-masa kebersamaan mereka di rumah.

Sasuke segera berlari ke garasi rumah untuk memarkirkan sepedanya. Kemudian dia segera bergegas menuju ke kamarnya. Mikoto yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya berdecak geli melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sok dewasa.

Riiinngg….riiiinggg…..

"Sasuke-chan…. Tolong angkat teleponnya nak…. Kaa-san sedang sibuk…." Ucap Mikoto seraya memasukkan ikan yang telah dibumbui ke dalam minyak panas.

Remaja bernama Sasuke itu hanya berjalan lambat menuju ke ruang keluarga tempat telepon rumah itu dipasang. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkatnya. Dan suara membahana muncul dari dalam gagang itu.

"Kaa-chan…! Aishiteru…. "

Sasuke harus menjauhkan gagang itu dari telinganya karena dikhawatirkan tuli (?).

"Kaa-san sedang memasak. Ada apa nelpon kemari. Itachi-niisan?" ucap Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"Beuh…. Ternyata pantat ayam yang ngangkat. Kau ini anak SMA diem… aja di rumah… kencan kek, main kek… hibernasi aja di rumah…. Oh ya, berapa jumlah pacarmu sekarang? Tiga? Empat?"

"Satu."

"Ya ampun…. Nambah-nambah kek gitu.. oh ya, Sai-chan dimana?"

"Dia lagi nginep di rumah pacarnya…." Ucap Sasuke sekenanya.

"APUA! Sasuke! Tunjukin aku rumahnya dan wajahnya! aku bakalan pulang sekarang! Siapa yang telah berani mengambil cinta adikku tersayang dan terimut sedunia?!"

"Uso desu," ucap Sasuke dengan datar bak jalan tol di dekat sekolahnya (?).

"Tadaima…"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan muncullah Sai dengan senyum khas-nya. Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Sai segera duduk di sofa sambil melepaskan tas-nya. Namun keadaan yang damai itu segera terusik oleh suara dari arah telepon.

"Wah! Itu pasti Sai! mana dia mana!"

"Urusai! Hentai aniki!"

Sai hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sudah agak menggila jika bertemu dengan Itachi yang sekarang ini sedang kuliah di luar kota. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan meminta gagang telepon-nya.

"Oniisan…." Ucap Sai di depan gagang telepon itu.

"Halo Sai-chan….bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah makan apa belum?"

Sasuke hanya berjalan meninggalkan Sai yang maish sibuk berbicara dengan Itachi. Dia berjalan menghampiri ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Sasuke? Tadi itu telepon dari siapa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Dari Itachi-niisan."

"Sou ka? dia bilang apa?"

"Cuma nanya-nanya kabar aja kok," ucap Sasuke seraya mencomot tahu yang baru saja digoreng.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia harus menerima jitakan dari sutil Mikoto.

.

.

.

"Ayo anak-anak! Cepatlah berkumpul! Semangat!"

Gaara hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah dari guru olahraganya ini. guru yang menurutnya merupakan guru spiritual dari Rock Lee. Sama-sama terobsesi dengan warna hijau, berambut model bob. Dan gigi yang selalu berkilau setiap tersenyum.

Mereka berbaris di depan Guy-sensei. Lee yang paling antusias. Sedangkan yang lain hanya pasrah. Mereka sedikit-sedikit menoleh ke arah kelas sepuluh tiga yang terlihat begitu beruntung mendapatkan guru olahraga bernama Obito-sensei.

Sebentar…

Sepuluh tiga?

Gaara menoleh sekali lagi namun tidak mendapatkan sosok pucat yang entah kenapa ingin dilihatnya. Dia kembali meneliti barisan anak-anak kelas sepuluh tiga namun tidak didapatkannya sosok Sai.

"Oke, ada yang absen hari ini?"

Pertanyaan dari Obito-sensei samar-samar terdengar dari telinga Gaara yang sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk tolak peluru.

"Sai, Sensei."

"Absen kenapa?"

"Sakit."

He?

Sai sakit?

Gaara yang awalnya berlatih tolak peluru dengan bola karet berhasil mengenai kepala Kiba yang berada di depannya.

"Wozoh! Gaara! kalau lempar liat-liat dong!" ucap Kiba. Namun dia cukup bersyukur bukan bola tolak peluru beneran yang kena kepalanya.

"Gomen," ucap Gaara seraya mengambil bola karet yang baru saja mengenai kepala Kiba. Kiba sendiri merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan temannya yang satu ini. Baru kali ini Gaara bersikap 'baik'. Biasanya…

Hohoho… apa jangan-jangan…..

Gaara kembali berkonsentrasi untuk melempar bola seberat tiga kilo ke arah garis yang menjadi target-nya. Garis terjauh dengan harapan dia tidak perlu remedial minggu depan. Dan dia tersenyum puas ketika targetnya tercapai.

Dia kembali menoleh ke arah kelas sepuluh tiga yang sedang melakukan pull up. Membayangkan tubuh langsing Sai yang menggantung dengan kedua lengan di atas memegang palang yang sudah disediakan. lalu pakaiannya tertarik ke atas dan memperlihatkan pusarnya yang cute itu.

'Kenapa aku begitu tergila-gila dengan pusarnya ya?'

Gaara hanya bisa memejamkan matanya untuk mengambalikan dirinya ke arah realita. Bukan berpikir yang aneh-aneh mengenai Sai. namun perasaan khawatir-nya juga menghantui dirinya. Mengingat dirinya yang kemarin sempat menyuruh-nyuruh Sai untuk menyetrika baju lalu mengepel.

Apa Sai sakit gara-gara kecapean?

Ningg…nong….

Bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. membuat siswa-siswi menghela napas lega.

Gaara berjalan lambat untuk 'mengawasi' kelas sepuluh tiga. Matanya begitu awas jika ada penampakan tas berwarna hitam kesukaan Sai.

Dan dia menemukannya!

"Berarti dia ada di UKS. Tidak di rumah," gumam Gaara. Dia segera berganti baju dan berniat untuk datang ke UKS ketika jam istirahat.

Dia segera bergegas menuju ke UKS ketika bel tepat berbunyi. Ketika sudah sampai, yang dia lihat hanyalah Shizune yang masih sibuk mengepaki obat-obatan di tempat duduknya. Shizune menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa Gaara-kun?"

"Ano….hm…."

'halah! Mau bilang susah banget ya!' batin Gaara.

"Kulihat kau baik-baik saja. Ada perlu apa? Mau periksa tensi darah mungkin?" ucap Shizune seraya mengeluarkan alat pengukur tensi darah dan menaruhnya di atas mejanya. Lalu tangannya melambai ke arah Gaara.

Gaara menelan ludah, kenapa ujung-ujungnya begini ya?

Mau bilang aja susah amat ya?!

Dia akhirnya duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Shizune. Shizune mulai memasangkan handcuff di lengan Gaara. Gaara sendiri pandangannya terarah pada sebuah buntelan yang berada di pojokan. Apa mungkin itu Sai?

Shizune yang menyadari hal itu segera melihat ke arah yang dilihat oleh Gaara. dia tersenyum dan membuat keringat Gaara menetes lebih banyak.

"D-dia itu siapa ya Shizune-san? kok kaya mayat."

"Oh… itu Sai. anak cewek kelas sepuluh tiga."

"Hm….."

"Wakata wakata! Kau kesini karena mau menemuinya? Yappari! Hehehehe"

Wajah Gaara sudah berubah menjadi semerah rambutnya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa dia harus care dengan Sai? kenapa bisa dia berada disini? dia kan bukan siapa-siapa selain pembantu yang berkerja part time di rumahnya?

"Hm… dia tidur?"

"Kurasa tidak, meskipun terlihat tidur bak mayat yang baru mati, dia itu peka. Sedikit suara dia bakalan bangun," ucap Shizune.

"Kalau begitu.. boleh…."

"Silahkan. Tapi kalau dia benar-benar tidur jangan diganggu lho. Oh ya, awas kalau kau mau macam-macam!" ucap Shizune. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau boleh tahu, dia kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Gaara. shizune hanya tertawa sambil mengerling.

"Biasa, urusan cewek."

.

.

.

Gaara menghampiri buntelan yang menghadap ke tembok itu. Tubuh itu bergerak naik turun seiring napasnya yang konstan. Apa dia beneran tidur?

Gaara berniat untuk membangunkannya. Dengan alasan kalau masih sakit hingga pulang nanti, dia boleh ijin dan ijin itu akan diberikan oleh Gaara untuk Temari. Tangannya bergerak di atas kepalanya lalu turun ke bahunya. Lalu dia bergerak ke atas lengannya lalu kembali ke kepala.

'Ini sentuh yang mana?!' pikir Gaara frustasi. Hingga akhirnya tubuh itu bergerak dan berbaring terlentang.

"Nghhh…."

Gaara hanya bisa memperhatikan Sai yang mengucek-ucek matanya. Entah kenapa dia terlihat imut di mata Gaara. Hingga mata itu bertatapan dengan matanya. Mata onyx yang indah…..

Sai tiba-tiba bangun dan duduk karena terkejut. Bayangkan saja, sebuah mata yang di kelilingi oleh eyeliner tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Namun akhirnya dia menyesal.

"Aduh…." Keluh Sai seraya memegangi perutnya yang kembali terasa kram dan sesak karena bangun secara tiba-tiba. Gaara sendiri malah bingung dari tadi mau pegang yang mana. Hingga akhirnya dia menyentuh kedua bahu Sai dan 'menuntunnya' untuk kembali berbaring.

Shizune segera menghampiri mereka berdua. Gaara segera menyingkir.

"Masih sakitkah? Hm? Aku punya obatnya. Atau kamu mau minum minuman hangat saja?" tanya Shizune seraya menaikkan selimut Sai sampai ke bahu.

"Enggak. Aku takut kalau nanti jadi ketergantungan. Aku mau minum yang hangat saja," ucap Sai seraya kembali menutup mata. Shizune mengangguk. Dia segera memanggil seseorang yang merupakan penjaga sekolah untuk membuatkan teh hangat.

"Ano… Shizune-san…."

Shizune menatap ke arah Sai yang sudah memerah karena malu. Namun akhirnya dia tertawa. Dia menoleh ke arah Gaara dan mengangguk. membuat Gaara keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kenapa si beruang kutub itu datang?"gumam Sai. Shizune menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"He? Beruang kutub? Anak cakep begitu kamu panggil beruang kutub? Yang bener saja Sai!" ucap Shizune seraya memandang ke kelas Gaara yang memang bisa terlihat dari UKS. "Dia begitu khawatir mengenai keadaanmu."

Tiba-tiba muncullah dua orang yang begitu dikenal oleh Sai.

"Sai-chan…. Haduh… empat jam pelajaran tanpamu membuatku sedih nih…." Ucap Naruko seraya mengelus lengan Sai. Sai hanya tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke prihatin. Padahal Naruko saja tidak pernah begitu. Dia tetap ceria meskipun sudah waktunya. Susah membedakan yang mana Naruko yang biasanya sama Naruko yang sedang 'lagi'.

"Niichan…. Aku mau pulang…." Rengek Sai. sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini. begitu saja KO. Mana jiwa lelakimu yang dulu itu?" ucap Sasuke sedikit mengejek. Membuat Sai mewek.

"Sakit tahu! Coba sekali-kali kau ngerasain rasanya!" ucap Sai seraya berusaha bangun untuk menjambak rambut pantat ayam kakaknya itu. Namun Naruko segera bertindak.

"Hohoho… tidak bisa…. Aku kan laki-laki… hehehehe," ucap Sasuke dengan OOC-nya.

Sai hanya mem-poutkan bibirnya. Berharap agar kakaknya yang satu ini mendapatkan azab bernama kualat (?).

Tanpa terasa mereka berbincang-bincang hingga bel berbunyi. Sai kembali sendiri bersama Shizune yang sibuk bercerita di depannya agar Sai tidak merasa kesepian. Terkadang mereka berbincang-bincang masalah perempuan ataupun permasalahan anak muda.

Namun Sai juga tidak boleh egois. Dia mengerti kalau sebentar lagi pulang sekolah. Dan Shizune juga tidak selamanya ada di sekolah kan? Maka dia berniat untuk keluar UKS dan berniat untuk segera pulang.

Awalnya Shizune merasa keberatan. Namun Sai sendiri yang memaksa.

Naruko keluar kelas sambil membawakan tas milik Sai. Sasuke sendiri juga berjalan di sampingnya. mereka berniat masuk ke ruang UKS dan mendapati Shizune yang memakai jaketnya. Berniat untuk segera pulang.

Namun ketika melewati aula, Sai kembali terduduk dan untung saja Naruko memegangi tubuhnya. Mereka akhirnya beristirahat di dekat ruang OSIS. Disana memang suasananya agak sejuk dan terdapat kursi panjang yang memang sudah ada sejak dulu.

"Ak-akku mau ke kamar mandi," ucap sai seraya berusaha bangun. Sakitnya sudah agak berkurang. Naruko memegangi lengannya.

"Biar kutemani ne?" ucap Naruko.

"Enggak apa-apa. Aku berani kok. Sekolahnya sudah sepi. Enggak apa-apa kan Niichan?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya mengangguk. namanya Sai tidak bisa 'diganggu gugat'.

"Hn, daripada ngompol gara-gara enggak jadi ke kamar mandi," komentar Sasuke. Sai berniat untuk melepaskan sepatunya dan melemparnya ke arah Sasuke namun tidak jadi.

Dan Sai berjalan meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang bermesraan di depan ruang OSIS. Dia segera masuk ke dalam toilet dan beberapa menit kemudian keluar dengan wajah yang cukup segar karena cuci muka.

Namun sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya. Dilanjutkan dengan beberapa tangan yang lain yang memegangi tangan dan kakinya.

Sai hanya berpikir seandainya dia meminta Naruko untuk menemaninya…..

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Arigatou banget buat review-review di chapter yang kemarin-kemarin. Risa seneng… banget…..

Sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pale face chapter 5

.

Sai berusaha untuk menggeliat ketika mengetahui tiga orang siswi yang menyekapnya. Satu di belakangnya memegangi kedua tangannya. Satu lagi membekap mulutnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Dan yang satunya lagi sedang mengawasi situasi.

"Sudah aman," ucap sang pengawas itu. Mata Sai terbelalak ketika tahu siapa sosok itu. Karin.

"Heh! Diam kau!" ucap seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Sai meliriknya dan mendapati bahwa dia adalah Haku-senpai, cewek kakak kelas Sai yang dulunya menyukai Sasuke. Lalu Sai mengalihkan perhatiaannya ke depan. Kepada orang yang membekap mulutnya.

Guren-senpai…..

Senpai kelas dua belas yang 'secara tiba-tiba' memiliki urusan dengan Sai. Padahal Sai sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kakak kelasnya ini bisa ikutan dalam aksi penyekapan dirinya. Setahunya dulu, dia pernah bertemu sekali dengan Guren ketika mereka sama-sama menjadi sekretaris kegiatan dies natalies dulu.

Memangnya dia salah apa pada Guren?

"Ayo jalan!" ucap Karin seraya ikut menarik rambut Sai untuk mengikutinya. Spontan rambut Sai yang awalnya terikat oleh sebuah pita tergerai. Karin hanya melemparkan ikat rambut itu.

Sai hanya pasrah ketika digiring menuju ke gudang tempat penyimpanan kursi yang di dalamnya terdapat kursi yang bertumpuk-tumpuk dan berdebu. Karin segera menutup pintu gudang itu.

.

.

.

"Latihannya sudah cukup sampai disini. sampai jumpa di latihan yang akan datang….."

Gaara beserta anggota ekskul basket lainnya hanya mengiyakan instruksi terakhir dari Genma, ketua ekskul basket yang sebentar lagi akan pensiun mengingat reorganisasi yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan di seluruh ekskul.

Seluruh anggota ekskul segera mengambil tas mereka masing-masing yang mereka taruh di pinggir lapangan. Gaara membuka tas-nya dan menyadari jika handuk yang sering dibawanya ketika latihan tertinggal di dalam kelas. Dia segera membawa tas-nya dan bergegas menuju ke kelas.

Dia berjalan melewati pintu belakang ketika mendengar suara yang mencurigakan dari arah gudang. Apa mungkin itu penampakan atau sekedar kucing penjaga sekolah yang biasanya bermain di depan kelasnya ya?

Gaara berjalan mendekati gudang itu ketika dia mendengar hal yang tidak biasa. Namun pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang berbentuk melingkar tak jauh dari gudang. Dia memungutnya.

Hanya ada satu orang yang sering menggunakan ikat rambut hitam ini….

Apa mungkin ikat rambut Sai jatuh disini ya? Apa dia sudah pulang bersama kakaknya?

Gaara hanya beralih dan berjalan meninggalkan daerah itu menuju ke kelasnya untuk mengambil handuk yang tertinggal di laci. Handuk yang kemarin habis dicuci oleh orang yang ingin sekali dia temui.

Langkah kaki Gaara yang makin lama makin menjauh membuat tiga orang yang menghuni gudang itu bernafas lega. Haku masih saja memangku Sai yang menangis kesakitan. Tangannya yang kiri menutup mulut Sai sedangkan tangan kanannya terus menerus meremas perut Sai tanpa ampun.

Karin memegangi kedua tangan Sai sedangkan Guren mengintip di balik celah-celah pintu untuk memastikan apakah Gaara sudah pergi meninggalkan daerah itu. Lalu Haku mengangkat Sai dengan tangan kanannya. Karin sendiri berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Sai.

"Coba lihat ini! Seorang cewek yang begitu ahli dalam pertarungan sekarang sudah tak berdaya di depanku. Nah, apa kau berniat untuk menyerang kami bertiga?" ucap Karin. Sai hanya bisa diam. Namun otaknya sibuk untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Buagh!

Hidung Sai mengeluarkan darah akibat tonjokan Karin yang mengenai wajahnya. Sai berusaha untuk memberontak.

'_Kau harus berani di depan teman-temanmu kalau kau tidak mau dilecehkan!'_

Ucapan ayahnya membuatnya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Haku.

"Diam kau! Atau kau mau kupukul lagi?" tanya Karin. Dia begitu puas melihat Sai yang berdarah-darah seperti itu. Ketika dia bertengkar dengan Sai dengan satu lawan satu,dia harus jatuh terduduk dengan hidung berdarah dan kepala pusing akibat dijambak. Sedangkan Sai hanya kehilangan kancing bajunya yang paling atas.

Haku sendiri juga mengalami nasib yang sama. Dia harus menahan malu di depan para anggota ekskul karate yang merupakan ekskul-nya sendiri akibat Sai yang berhasil membantingnya di tengah aula yang sepi. Namun karena anak ekskul karate yang tiba lebih awal, keadaan menjadi ramai.

Sai sendiri tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan membantingnya di atas ubin yang dingin. Untungnya ada sebuah matras sehingga dia membantingnya dan menjatuhkannya disana.

Namun kemarahan sudah melingkupi diri Haku. Sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat sisi baik dari Sai.

Guren hanya menyaksikan di depan pintu. Dia memperhatikan dua orang adik kelasnya yang menyiksa Sai. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega mengingat Sai yang selalu membantunya dalam menyelesaikan proporsal kegiatan dulu.

Namun mengingat Gaara yang tiba-tiba 'lengket' dengan Sai membuatnya panas juga.

Sai akan terjatuh akibat tidak dapat menahan beban tubuhnya namun Haku memegangi tubuhnya. Setelah puas, Karin mengambil sebuah gunting dan menunjukkannya di depan Sai. Sai terperanjat, jangan bilang kalau…

Krik krik krik

Helai-helai rambut Sai berjatuhan. Membuat Sai menatap tak percaya ke arah lantai yang ditimpa oleh helaian-helaian rambutnya. Air matanya membasahi pipinya.

'_Watashi no kami ga…'_

'_Kau harus berani di depan teman-temanmu kalau kau tidak mau dilecehkan!'_

'_Meskipun perempuan, kamu harus berani melawan ketika ada yang mencoba untuk menyakitimu.'_

"Fufufu… baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Sai yang begitu anarkis ketika berkelahi bisa menangis tersedu-sedu di depanku…. "

"Aku hanya penasaran. Bagaimana Gaara bisa tertarik pada gadis dengan tubuh seperti papan selancar begitu…"

"Namanya wanita yang tentu saja bisa menangis…"

'_Balas mereka…..'_

'_Buat mereka tahu kalau dirimu bukan lawan yang cocok untuk mereka.'_

Sai yang semula jatuh tertelungkup memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk menghirup udara yang sedikit sesak karena debu yang bertebaran. Lalu dengan perlahan dia menghembuskan napasnya….

Dengan gemetar, dia berusaha untuk bangun. Dengan cepat dia mengusap kedua pipinya dan isakan tangis sudah mulai reda. Sekarang dia sedang memandang ketiga orang di depannya dengan tatapan nyalang.

'_Bunuh!'_

"Masih berusaha untuk bangun? Kacian…."

Buaght!

Sebuah pukulan mengenai wajah Karin. Sai segera duduk di atas perut Karin yang saat itu sedang terbaring akibat serangan mendadak dari Sai. Namun ketika tinju kedua akan dilayangkan, dua buah tangan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

Sai bangun dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan marah. Namun tiba-tiba tatapan itu melembut ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Guren. namun bukan berarti Sai tidak se-anarkis tadi jika hanya karena tatapan mata. Buktinya, sekarang Haku sudah terjatuh akibat pukulan dari Sai.

"Guren-senpai, saya tahu kalau mereka berdua membenciku. Namun, apakah Guren-senpai juga benar-benar membenciku?" tanyanya penuh perhatian. Guren yang saat itu sedang membayangkan sebuah tinju yang akan mengenai mukanya langsung membelalakkan mata.

"Apakah gara-gara saya yang digosipkan dekat dengan Gaara-senpai?" ucap Sai dengan lembut. Dia tahu kalau Haku dan Karin memang musuhnya. Tapi Guren-senpai?

Gaara ya Gaara. Hubungannya dengan Gaara cuma hubungan antara Senpai dan Kouhai. Selain itu, hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas pembantu dan majikan. Sai tahu kalau Guren-senpai menyukai Gaara. Dan dia tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga.

Yah, memang aku apanya Gaara-senpai ya? Ngurus amat, kalau dia pacaran ya pacaran saja.

Tapi entah kenapa dia juga merasa agak jealous jika segalanya mengenai Gaara. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak kapan ya dia merasa begini?

Karin berusaha bangkit dan kali ini mencoba menarik rambut Sai yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi potongannya. Guren hanya terduduk ketika melihat aksi Sai yang begitu anarkis. Mengingatkannya kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang saat itu membuat teman sekelasnya babak belur karena telah berani melecehkan Sai.

Kali ini Sai benar-benar mirip Sasuke…..

Anak kembar memang unik….

"Hentikan kalian semua!"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari luar. Haku yang sedang terduduk sambil menahan sakit melihat Gaara yang berlari ke arah Sai yang menduduki Karin dan siap untuk melayangkan pukulan yang entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Dengan kasar Gaara meraih lengan Sai yang membuat Sai berdiri dengan paksa. Dengan cepat pula Gaara membanting kasar Sai di sampingnya. Membuat Sai terdiam kaku…

"Senpai…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan,Karin?"

Kata-kata Sai benar-benar tidak dibalas oleh Gaara. Sai tahu kalau rambut Karin dan Gaara sama merahnya. Namun kali ini Sai berasumsi kalau mereka memiiki hubungan kekerabatan. Buktinya, Gaara lebih menolong Karin daripada dia.

Sai berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia tidak merasa salah disini. Memangnya, siapa yang memulainya duluan?

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?!"ucap Gaara dengan nada agak sedikit memberontak. Membuat Sai mundur secara perlahan dan akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berempat sambil menutup mulutnya. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis sekaligus menahan agar darah yang mengalir di hidungnya tidak terus mengalir.

'Senpai lebih memilih mereka!'

Sai telah sampai di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga khawatir mengenai keadaannya. Namun Sai segera tersenyum. Segalanya sudah berakhir….

Tak ada rasa nge-fans maupun senyum pada orang yang bernama Sabaku no Gaara….

Tak ada lagi yang namanya jadi pembantu di rumah Sabaku bersaudara…

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Sai-chan?" ucap Naruko seraya membelai rambut Sai yang tidak berbentuk lagi. Lalu dengan penuh kehangatan dia memeluk Sai.

"Katakan padaku atau aku akan bilang pada Tou-san!" ucap Sasuke. Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Mereka sudah mendapatkan akibatnya. Ini Cuma pertengkaran cewek kok," ucap Sai. sasuke mendecih dan mendekati Sai seraya memegangi ujung rambut Sai yang paling pendek.

"Mattaku! Sekarang kau harus mendapatkan potongan rambut Demi Moore untuk membenahi rambutmu yang berantakan seperti ini! kau tahu, meskipun dia perempuan aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membuat rambutnya lebih buruk dari pada ini! cepat katakan!" ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil sebuah gunting dari dalam tas-nya.

"Tidak usah, mereka sudah kuhajar dan aku sudah puas!"

Sasuke terdiam, hingga sebuah suara terdengar.

"Sasuke-kun suka bintang film lawas ya?"ucap Naruko. Membuat Sasuke memerah padam.

"Iya, pokoknya yang lawas-lawas gitu dia suka banget dah! Apalagi sama lagu-lagunya Scorpion. Udah deh! Gak mau berpaling ke yang lain!" ucap Sai dengan senyum nakal ke arah Sasuke. Naruko memandang ke arah Sasuke dan kembali ke arah Sai. lalu dia bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Nggak nyangka kalau Sasuke-kun suka sama scorpion! Deidara-niisan juga suka lho! Oh ya, kalau enggak salah seminggu lagi dia bakalan balik ke rumah!"ucap Naruko. Sai sendiri hanya mengusap-usap rambutnya yang terasa lebih pendek.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun! Sai! apa yang terjadi? Rambutmu kenapa sayang?" ucap Mikoto seraya mengelus kepala Sai. sai sendiri sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah! Sudah! Enggak apa-apa kok Kaa-san. Mereka sudah kuhajar sampai babak belur," ucap Sai meyakinkan. Membuat Sasuke yang mengambil posis di sampingnya mendengus kesal.

"Dia disekap dan jadinya begitu," ucap Sasuke. Membuat Sai mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Kau yakin telah menghajar mereka?" ucap Mikoto.

"He-em!"

"Yosh! Itu baru yang namanya anak Kaa-san! Kau harus membalas mereka dengan pukulan sampai mereka menangis! Kalau bisa sampai mereka tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah!" ucap Mikoto dengan semangat 45-nya. Membuat Sasuke terperanjat.

'Ternyata yang namanya Kaa-san memang menakutkan,' ucap Sasuke dalam hati seraya membayangkan kata-kata Shikamaru yang habis 'dihajar' bersama ayahnya.

"Tapi lebih baik jangan. Bisa-bisa Kaa-san yang repot sendiri ketika ada panggilan ortu," ucap Sasuke. Mikoto tersenyum.

"Itu biar Kaa-san yang urus! Yang jelas jika kalian disakiti,kalian harus melawan!" ucap Mikoto seraya mengepalkan tangannya. Membuat Sasuke sedikit sweatdrop.

"Mengenai rambutnya….."

.

.

.

"Ini sih tidak ada cara lain selain membentuk model bak ABRI," ucap sang penata sekaligus tukang cukur rambut, Jiraiya. Sai sendiri hanya menghela napas.

"Jiisan, bisa enggak kalau Cuma diratakan saja?" ucapnya seraya memegangi ujung rambutnya yang paling pendek. "Aku enggak mau kaya bintang pilem lawas si Demi Moore," keluhnya. Membuat Sasuke berniat untuk menggulung majalah yang dibacanya di tempat antri dan memukulkannya di kepala Sai.

"Hm… bisa-bisa…"

.

.

.

"Kya…. Cowok itu ganteng banget ya?"

"Kurasa yang disebelahnya juga keren!"

"Kya! Keduanya keren! Eh, wajahnya kok rada mirip ya?"

"Kurasa mereka kembar."

"Kya… kembar…"

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa perempatan yang muncul di jidat Sai. sasuke sendiri justru menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku Sai yang akan memakan segerombolan cewek yang baru saja melintas di depan mereka.

Mau bagaimana lagi?

Jeans hitam bak anak cowok, kemeja hitam plus potongan rambut cowok…

Sai benar-benar terlihat seperti kembar identik dari Sasuke…

.

.

.

Tbc….

.

.

Udah lama banget fic ini enggak di-update. Gomen ne atas kelamaannya (?). semoga reader-sama masih mau nyempetin diri buat baca fic ini T_T.

Oh ya, potongan rambut Sai itu kaya di canon-nya (?).

Itu tuh… potongan rambut pendek rada panjang melebihi telinga (?)

Kya…. Risa enggak bisa bikin dekskripsinya *pundung di pojokan*

Yosh! Yang jelas kaya gitu!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto. Risa Cuma pinjem chara-charanya aja….

Pale face chapter 6

.

.

.

Kringg….kring….

Seorang wanita berambut pirang kuncir empat segera berlari keruang tamu ketika telepon rumah berbunyi. Dia segera mengangkatnya dan mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Oh… Sai ya? Ada apa?" ucap wanita bernama Temari itu sambil tersenyum (meskipun tidka ada yang lihat sih).

"Gomen ne, Temari-san. Saya ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan yang ada di rumah Temari-san. Hontouni gomenasai…" ucap Sai dengan nada ketakutan. Temari pada awalnya ingin sekali agar Sai tetap bekerja di rumah itu. Namun alasan Sai yang cukup menyakinkan membuatnya luluh juga.

"Gomen, aku sudah tidak bisa kerja lagi soalnya aku disuruh ikut bimbel," ucap Sai dengan nada yang seyakin-yakinnya. Mencoba untuk menyamarkan bahwa sebenarnya dia sedang membaca kertas 'dialog' yang dibuatkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri malah sibuk menyemangati Sai dari jauh sambil lambai-lambai gaje.

Pasalnya, sang Niichan sedang sibuk menghambat kedatangan sang ayah yang pasti bisa bikin berabe kalau sampai ketahuan. =,=!

Setelah berdiskusi dengan waktu yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Temari harus merelakan pembantu kesayangan ayahnya untuk 'pergi' meninggalkan rumah yang ditempatinya. Dia sekarang sedang menghitung uang yang harus dia berikan pada Sai.

Yah, semenjak kerja di rumah Temari, Sai belum pernah menerima imbalan apapun dari salah satu anggota keluarga disana. meskipun waktunya singkat, Sai benar-benar tekun dalam menjalani tugasnya. Bahkan Temari pernah melihat Sai yang sibuk memasak sambil belajar.

"Yosh! Sudah cukup. Eh, tambahin dikit…" ucap Temari seraya menyisipkan selembar lagi uang kertas ke dalam amplop yang sudah disiapkannya. Itung-itung sikap ramah Sai pada ayahnya. Bahkan hari ini ayahnya itu masih menanyakan si cewek pucat itu.

"Sebentar…. Rumah Sai dimana ya?"

Pertanyaan Temari akhirnya terjawab oleh Gaara yang baru pulang sekolah dengan keadaan galau. Entah kenapa hawa biru begitu melekat pada cowok berambut merah menyala ini. membuat Temari agak merasa khawatir.

Setelah melihat rekaman CCTV dua hari lalu, akhirnya dia menyadari kalau bukan Sai yang bersalah. Kenapa dia begitu marah sampai membentak cewek manis itu? Dia masih bisa membayangkan wajah pucat yang begitu terluka ketika melihat dirinya yang lebih memilih tiga orang pengganggu itu.

Dan sialnya lagi, selama tiga hari ini Sai tidak masuk sekolah….

Dan dari informasi yang dia dapat dari Lee, Sai punya ayah yang cukup menyeramkan. Mirip seperti ayahnya Hinata dan Hanabi plus Neji yang merupakan tetangganya. Kini Gaara hanya memiliki dua opsi. Nekat pergi ke rumah Sai buat minta maaf dengan resiko dibunuh oleh sang ayah dari Sai, ataupun menunggu hingga Sai masuk sekolah.

Tapi entah kenapa dia begitu bosan untuk menunggu…..

Apalagi dia tidak memiliki nomor handphone Sai. yang dia tahu Cuma alamat rumah Sai yang itupun enggak terlalu detail. Apakah dia harus pergi kesana buat minta maaf?

Eh, kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa dia begitu 'bernafsu' untuk minta maaf?

Kenapa dia begitu ingin bertemu dengan si pucat itu?

Memangnya apa yang membuat si pucat itu begitu menarik di matanya? Apakah dia memang indah seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba?

'Senpai…'

Yah, mungkin saja. Buktinya sekarang dia sedang melamun dengan backsound suara Sai yang memanggilnya. Ditambah senyum yang manis itu, membuatnya tidak sadar dengan sesuatu yang berada di depannya.

Temari yang melihat Gaara akhirnya berniat untuk memberikan titah kepada sang adik terkecilnya itu. Meskipun sekarang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, namun dimatanya Gaara adalah sosok adik kecil berambut merah menyala plus boneka Teddy bear di pelukannya.

Dia melesat dan menghadang Gaara yang masih menuntun motornya. Namun pandangan Gaara kosong alias bengong. Sadar atau tidak, Gaara sudah menabrak Temari yang berada di depannya.

Bletak!

"Ow…"

Dan akhirnya Gaara hanya bisa berjongkok sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa benjol. Namun sebenarnya kepalanya tidak benjol beneran =,=!

"Kau ini! sudah tahu ada aku di depanmu malah maen seruduk aja! Nih, Neesan punya tugas buat kamu!" ucap Temari seraya memberikan sebuah amplop kertas yang agak tebal karena berisi uang. Membuat Gaara yang agak kurang 'penuh' hari ini, maka dikiranya uang itu diperuntukan untukknya.

"Ini buat aku?" ucap Gaara watados. Temari sudah menyingsingkan lengan baju dan bersiap untuk memberikan serakan gulat pada adik terkecilnya ini. tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya memasang pose berpikir.

Kenapa kondisi otak Gaara yang cemerlang bisa kurang penuh alias tidak seimbang saat ini? apakah karena pulang sore dan dia belum makan plus kecapekan membuat suplai energy ke otak berkurang?

Ah, sok IPA banget!

Padahal situ waktu SMA masuk jurusan IPS =,=

"Itu buat Sai. kau tahu kan rumahnya? Kau antar deh! Kasian dari hari pertama dia belum terima gaji dan tiba-tiba berhenti gitu aja."

'Sai berhenti?'

'Apa dia marah padaku?'

"Woy…bumi kepada Gaara…" ucap Temari seraya melambai-lambai di depan Gaara. Membuat Gaara berkedip-kedip dan akhirnya kembali ke alam sebelumnya (?).

"Kalau kau tidak mau,jangan harap kau bisa tidur malam ini! biar setrika baju sendiri! Huahahahaha…" ucap Temari OOC. Membuat Gaara agak takut sekaligus sweatdrop. Namun demi keamanan dan keselamatan (?) akhirnya dia mau menjalankan titah dari sang kakak.

.

.

.

'Etto… kalau tidak salah belok sini kali ya?'

Sudah satu jam Gaara muter-muter tapi enggak ketemu-ketemu sama yang namanya mansion Uchiha. Katanya sih rumahnya model jadul gitu plus ada unsure-unsur Uchiha-nya alias unsure kipas. Tapi sejak muter-muter enggak ada tuh yang namanya mansion disini. Yang ada hanya rumah bentuk modern dengan struktur beton.

Tiba-tiba lewatlah seorang kakek-kakek yang baru saja pulang dari menjemput cucunya.

"Sumimasen. Numpang Tanya, rumahnya keluarga Uchiha dimana ya? Apakah jaraknya masih jauh dari sini?" ucap Gaara setelah membungkuk di depan orang tua itu. Orang tua itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tinggal lurus dan di pertigaan kamu belok kanan dan lihatlah di kiri jalan. Nah…."

"Mansion-nya disitu ya?"

"Bukan…. Disana ada pertigaan lagi dan belok kanan. Mansion-nya tidak sampai seratus meter dari pertigaan itu," ucap kakek-kakek itu. Gaara segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera pergi ke arah yang dituju.

Mansion…mansion…..

Ngomong-ngomong soal mansion, berarti keluarga Sai keluarga terhormat dong?

Dan keluarga yang kolot!

Itulah isi pikiran Gaara. Dia segera membenahi penampilan dan mencoba untuk berlatih vocal agar tidak malu-maluin di depan sang keluarga Uchiha ketika dia berhasil menemukan sebuah mansion yang cukup mewah dan agak masuk dari jalan utama.

Keep calm and control yourself…

Just keep calm….

Jampi-jampi it uterus diucapkan oleh Gaara ketika dia mulai sampai di pintu masuk keluarga Uchiha yang telah terbuka dari tadi. Clingak-clinguk, tak ada penjaga ataupun pembantu yang berkeliaran disini. Apa mereka enggak punya pembantu ya?

"Sumimasen…"

Tak ada jawaban….

"Permisi…"

Belum…

Tok tok tok…..

Duak duak duak!

Sudah berbagai macam sapaan dan gedoran pintu (?) dikeluarkan oleh Gaara. Namun belum ada jawaban.

"Punten….."

.

.

.

Sementara itu…..

"Kaa-san….. ini ditaruh mana sup-nya?" ucap Sai seraya mematikan kompor dan mengambil kain serbet yang digunakan sebagai isolator agar tidak merasa panas ketika mengangkat ujung 'telinga' dari panci yang digunakan sebagai wadah sementara sup.

"Tuangkan di mangkuk kaca yang besar itu ya…."

"Hai."

Terlihat seorang ibu dan anaknya sedang sibuk memasak di dapur yang cukup jauh dari ruang tamu. Sang anak lelaki sedang sibuk dengan PR-nya. Bahkan di pintu masuk kamarnya tertulis : 'Do not disturb!'

Sang kepala keluarga sedang meminum teh hijau di ruang keluarga. Matanya masih disibukkan dengan bursa saham yang terpampang di Koran yang dipegangnya. Saking konsen-nya dia tidak tahu bahwa ada kemunculan sesosok (?) remaja di ruang tamu.

Hingga sayup-sayup terdengar…

"Punten…."

Telinganya yang merasa asing dengan kata itu segera merespon. Dia berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu dan menemukan seorang remaja berambut merah yang tersenyum sambil membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat di depannya.

"Gomen, apa Uchiha-san nya ada?"

Uchiha-san? Uchiha yang mana bocah?!

Ah, mungkin saja Sasuke….

"Sasuke! Cepatlah kemari!" ucap Fugaku seraya menoleh ke kamar Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian muncullah Sasuke dengan mode rambut acak-acakan dan mata panda. Namun mata panda-nya tidak setebal Gaara.

"Temanmu…."

"Hai….. Tou-san."

Sasuke segera memberi kode pada Gaara untuk masuk dan duduk di tatami. Gaara hanya menggut-manggut. Apa yang dia takutkan kini menjadi kenyataan. Ayah Sai memang menyeramkan. Sasuke hanya duduk dan berharap agar ayahnya segera pergi.

"Ada apa Senpai kemari?" Tanya Sasuke. Gaara segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai men-scanning ruangan. Dan sialnya, padangannya bertabrakan dengan mata Fugaku.

Oh ya, bulan bahasa!

"Aku kemari hanya untuk memberitahukan kalau kau akan menjadi salah satu panitia dari event bulan bahasa," ucap Gaara sambil melirik ke arah Fugaku yang tidak pergi-pergi. Akhirnya dia berniat untuk memberikan uang itu ketika Sasuke mengantarnya keluar rumah.

"Sou ka… itu bukannya acara minggu depan ya? Kok mendadak banget… siapa sih ketua pelaksananya?" keluh Sasuke. Dia yakin kalau bukan menjadi seksi peralatan pasti jadi seksi dana usaha. Dan kemungkinan terakhir adalah seksi keamanan.

"Yah, ketua pelaksananya adalah Lee. Sebenarnya dua hari yang lalu diadakan rapat OSIS namun kau tidak datang-datang. Ya sudah…." Ucap Gaara. Sasuke hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku jadi bagian apa nih?" ucap Sasuke dengan tampang desperate. Semoga jangan dana usaha….semoga jangan dana usaha…..

"Perlengkapan. Dan kami butuh sound system serta peralatan panggung," ucap Gaara. Sasuke mulai berpikir dan mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Apa dana usaha sudah dapat uang dari para sponsor? Aku kenal bagian perusahaan telekomunikasi yang bisa diajak kerja sama. Nanti bagian panggung dan segala perabotannya bisa memakai dari sponsor," ucap Sasuke. Gaara angguk-angguk.

"Yah, lebih baik kau bilang pada Lee agar tidak jadi miss. Biar dikoordinasi besok. Jadi kau harus berkumpul sepulang sekolah," ucap Gaara. Setelah itu dia mohon pamit pada Fugaku yang ternyata malah sibuk dengan korannya.

Di depan pagar…..

"Ini untuk Sai. dia sudah lama kerja dan berhenti hari ini. Kakakku memutuskan untuk memberinya gaji selama hari-hari penuhnya di rumah kami," ucap Gaara sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop kertas yang sejak tadi di dalam kantong celananya. Sasuke menerimanya dan mengangguk.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" ucap Fugaku dari balik pintu. Gaara hanya bisa sweatdrop. Perasaan tadi dia sudah pamitan deh….

"Iya…"

Fugaku hanya memperhatikan Gaara yang kikuk. Saking nervous-nya, Gaara hampir terjatuh ketika menyandung kerikil. Membuat Sasuke sweatdrop gedhe banget. Gaara bahkan menuntun motornya hingga di pertigaan terdekat.

Setelah cukup jauh, akhirnya Gaara menghela napas lega. Namun hatinya tidak terlalu lega ketika Sai tidak datang sambil membawakan minuman di depannya tadi. Andaikan Sai ada di rumah…..

"Sai…kau masih marah padaku?" gumamnya seraya menaiki motornya.

.

.

.

"Nih!"

Sai yang awalnya sibuk berguling-guling di ranjang sambil mendengarkan mp3 terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk. Saat ini dia hanya mengenakan hotpants plus tanktop dengan pose yang erotis. Yah, mungkin saja karena music yang didengarkannya.

Dia segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan boneka Teddy bear raksasa yang selalu menjadi pengganti guling di kamarnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polah adiknya yang satu ini. pikirannya melayang-layang ketika mereka mandi bersama dan ujung-ujungnya tidak mau dipakaikan baju.

"Niichan! Ketok dulu napa!" ucap Sai dengan wajah memerah.

"Hey, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh pada Teddy bear-mu itu. Kau ini!" ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk ke arah boneka yang dipeluk oleh Sai.

"Oh ya, ini ada uang dari keluarga Sabaku. Katanya ini gajimu selama kamu kerja disana. omedetto, " ucap Sai. sai sendiri segera meraih amplop kertas yang baru saja ditaruh oleh Sasuke di meja belajarnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke entah kenapa masih aja diam disitu.

"Ngapain lihat-lihat?!"

"Kau rata…."

"Ap-apanya yang rata?" ucap Sai seraya menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke menunjuk tepat di titik yang paling sensitive bagi cewek.

"Ini nih! Yang ini!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sai sudah nangis kejer diiringi suara Sasuke yang tertawa puas karena telah berhasil mengerjai adiknya.

.

.

.

"Udah lah… aku Cuma bercanda…." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengusap kepala Sai yang masih sesenggukan. Selain merasa kasihan,Sasuke juga harus memikirkan alasan keamanan. Andai saja Itachi ada disini, dia sudah jadi dendeng.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya body…huwe…."

"Mattaku! Sejak kapan kau mikirin body? Kau sudah cantik seperti itu…"

"Tentu saja! Kau kan kakakku! Coba orang lain!" ucap Sai sewot. Bayangan bahwa dirinya yang aka menjadi perawan tua dan tidak mampu membuat Gaara menoleh padanya..

Eh, kok tiba-tiba muncul Gaara sih?

"Huwe….. rambutku sudah kaya anak cowok! Bodyku rata! Aku nanti dikira tomboy… terus-terus…. Nanti aku jadi perawan tua…..huwe…."

Walah… kok tambah kenceng nangisnya….=,=

"Kau tahu, menurutku body seperti itu tidak masalah. Kau selalu pandai dalam pelajaran olah raga karena tubuhmu yang proporsional. Atau… malah dalam kasus ini tubuhmu itu ringan. Pernah tidak kau lihat cewek yang lamban larinya karena keberatan dada?" ucap Sasuke. Namun kali ini matanya lurus ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Niichan hentai!"

Buaght!

Sebuah guling melayang mengenai muka Sasuke. Sasuke bangkit dan kembali duduk di pinggiran ranjang Sai.

"Itu tandanya normal Sai….. aku kan laki-laki…." Ucap Sasuke seraya berkaca. Berharap agar tidak ada yang hilang dari wajahnya.

"Aku enggak mau masuk sekolah sampe rambutku panjang lagi…."

Ya ampun….. rambut segitu berapa lama panjangnya?

"Kau mau dikeluarkan karena kebanyakan absen? Kau tidak mau kan prestasimu turun? Nanti akan kujelaskan masalahmu pada Kaa-san. Dia tahu yang terbaik untukmu….."

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Gomen ne Reader-sama,Risa pikir ceritanya kependekan dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Tapi Risa janji ada sesuatu yang bakalan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya…..

Ja ne…


End file.
